Tu te souviens ?
by Nahira Unsho
Summary: Tu te souviens ? De tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ? Parce que moi oui... Oh oui, je m'en souviens et je m'en souviendrai pour toujours, crois-moi... Il n'y a pas une seule heure, une seule minute, une seule seconde où mon esprit me laisse en paix. Pas une seule seconde où mon imagination ne me joue des tours. [...] Mais jamais je ne t'en voudrais. Matoine.


**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel s'appartiennent à eux-même. (ce dernier n'est pas vraiment mentionné mais c'est bien lui qui parle. Si si je vous assure !)

 **Rating :** T car présence de suicide.

 **RESUME** : Tu te souviens ? De tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ? Parce que moi oui... Oh oui, je m'en souviens et je m'en souviendrai pour toujours, crois-moi... Il n'y a pas une seule heure, une seule minute, une seule seconde où mon esprit me laisse en paix. Pas une seule seconde où mon imagination ne me joue des tours. [...] Mais jamais je ne t'en voudrais.

 **NOTE :** Coucou tout le monde ! On se retrouve pour un petit OS tout triste... Dites vous qu'il m'ait sortit... Comme ça ! En 2h il était bouclé ! Et comment j'ai eu cette inspi ? Ben c'est une amie qui avait comme devoir de français d'écrire une histoire à partir d'une photo imposée ! Comme je m'ennuyais, elle m'a proposé de le faire aussi et elle m'a envoyé les photos proposées pour que j'en choisisse une. J'ai pris le cliché qui représentait un petit chemin au bord d'un quai de Paris avec un escaliers qui remontait jusqu'à un trottoir... Et ça a donné ça ! Je suis plutôt fière je l'avoue ! Bref ! Je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture ! o/

* * *

Tu te souviens ?

Tu te souviens ? De tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ? Parce que moi oui... Oh oui, je m'en souviens et je m'en souviendrai pour toujours, crois-moi... Il n'y a pas une seule heure, une seule minute, une seule seconde où mon esprit me laisse en paix. Pas une seule seconde où mon imagination ne me joue des tours. Tu hantes mes rêves et mes cauchemars. Mais jamais je ne t'en voudrais. Après tout, je pense que tout cela me fait du bien en fin de compte. Car... Je crois que t'oublier serait la pire des choses qui pourraient m'arriver...

Tu te souviens ? De notre toute première rencontre ? Une journée banale... Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais, à l'époque... Maintenant, je sais que ce jour était loin de ce qu'il paraissait au premier abord. Il est devenu le plus important de ma vie, dans tout les sens du terme. Il faisait plutôt beau, il me semble, ou peut-être un peu nuageux. Cela remonte à bien une dizaine d'années... Je ne me souviens plus vraiment des détails... Juste ton visage me revient avec netteté. Tu étais tellement jeune à l'époque... Bon, je suis plutôt mal placé pour le dire, tu es plus âgé d'un an, mais tu as toujours parut plus jeune que moi. Ta petite taille peut-être ? Ah... Tu étais tellement mignon comme ça... M'enfin, excuse-moi, je m'éloigne un peu du sujet... Je disais donc... Que c'était devenu l'un des jours les plus importants de ma vie, c'est ça...

Tu te souviens ? De ce petit quai de Paris ? Pas quelque chose de bien réjouissant... Des algues un peu partout, des dizaines de déchets flottant paisiblement sur la surface de l'eau, sans parler de toutes ces saloperies qui devaient pourrir le fond du canal... Enfin bref, pas l'endroit le plus agréable pour se promener... Pourtant, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je venais de rentrer du Lycée, mes parents m'avaient encore ennuyé pour je ne sais plus quelle raison et je suis partis prendre l'air. J'ai longé le quai, la tête basse, cherchant à me vider mes esprits. Puis je t'ai vu. Tu étais assis sur les marches d'un escalier qui menait jusqu'à un trottoir. Tu étais seul, un air triste imprimé sur ton visage. Tu me faisais de la peine, je te l'avoue. Alors j'ai pris la décision qui a changé à tout jamais le cours de ma vie. Je suis venu te parler.

Tu te souviens ? De ce petit échange qui nous avait rapproché ? Rien de bien palpitant, juste ce qu'il nous fallait pour faire connaissance. Quelques infos par-ci, par-la... Mais quelque chose m'avait frappé chez toi. Tes yeux. Ouais. Tes yeux argentés, reflétant le ciel blanc de nuage au dessus de nous. Oui, voilà, il ne faisait pas si beau que ça finalement. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard du tien... J'étais tellement absorbé que je n'avais pas remarqué les premiers signes du problème. De ton problème. De notre problème.

Tu te souviens ? De toutes ces journées qui ont succédé ce jour si important à mes yeux. Toujours au même endroit, aux même horaires. On parlait encore et encore... On est vite devenus très proche tout les deux. Mais je commençais doucement à me douter que quelque chose n'allait pas... Cependant, je me refusais d'y faire attention. J'étais bien avec toi, et c'était tout ce qui importait... Première erreur.

Tu te souviens ? De ce premier baiser ? Un an séparait ces deux jours si exceptionnels. Je t'avais avoué mes sentiments que je traînais depuis plusieurs mois. Et toujours sur ces marches, sur ce quai. Je ne te raconte pas la trouille que j'avais, ha ha ! J'avais les mains tellement moites... Et mon cœur... Nom de dieu, je pensais qu'il allait faire exploser mes côtes tellement il battait fort ! Et se fut pire, bien pire lorsque que tu m'avais répondu par un baiser certes timide mais bien présent... Pire dans le bon sens bien sûr. Quel moment... L'un des plus beau que j'avais vécu en une année, voir une vie entière ! Mais je n'avais toujours pas fait attention à ce petit quelque chose qui te caractérisait si bien... En bon comme en mauvais... Erreur sur erreur...

Tu te souviens ? De ces mois, voir même ses années qu'on a vécu en couple ? Les plus belles de ma vie. Sincèrement. Ces jours de tendresses, ces nuits d'ardeur amoureuse... Aaah... Oui, vraiment mes années les plus réussites. Mais ce problème que j'ignorais grandissait encore et encore. Et je ne pus en faire abstraction plus longtemps.

Tu te souviens ? De cette première et fatal dispute ? Je l'avais certes ignoré mais tu aurais du m'en parler de ton libre arbitre. Tu aurais du... Tu aurais du... Mais le verdicts est tombé ce jour là. Schizophrénie et trouble de la personnalité multiple. Oui je l'avais remarqué depuis longtemps. Oui j'ai fais l'erreur de me mentir à moi même et de me dire que tout allait bien. Mais non, même après toutes ces années, je ne m'étais pas préparé à la confirmation. Je t'ai engueulé avant partir pleurer seul dans notre chambre. Tu étais en phase terminale de ta maladie, mais notre relation avait tout adoucie. Tes personnalités étaient calmes, ta folie se faisait brève lorsque nous étions ensemble. Tu as fais donc abstraction de toutes les mises en gardes que ton cerveau tentait en vain de te transmettre. J'ai pleuré. Je t'en ai voulu même. D'être malade. Et tu as été le premier à le ressentir. Encore une erreur de ma part. Je suis désolé.

Tu te souviens ? De ces quelques jours d'éloignement de ma part ? Que je m'en veux... Je t'aimais... Sans limite... Oui, malgré ce que je t'ai fais enduré, je t'aimais, et je t'aime toujours. Mais j'ai fait l'imbécile. Quelques jours. Même pas une semaine. Et tout à dérapé. Je suis tellement désolé... Tellement...

Tu te souviens ? Oui, tu t'en souviens que de trop. Et moi donc. La distance que j'ai mise entre nous nous a tué. Ta folie s'est aggravé si vite... Si vite... La barrière que ton cerveau avait créé grâce à moi s'est effondrée sans prévenir. Ton état a empiré, tes personnalités sont devenus violentes. Et ta tristesse... Celle que je t'avais infligé malgré moi... T'as emporté. Je t'ai retrouvé sur le sol de notre cuisine. Trop de rouge. Pas assez de vie... Pardonne-moi...

Je me souviens. De cette chose que tu as brisé par ton acte. De cette chose que j'ai brisé par ma naïveté puis par ma stupidité. Mon cœur s'est brisé. Tu as emporté avec toi toute une vie d'amour, de bonheur. Il ne me restait plus que la solitude et le désespoir. Je l'ai mérité tu me diras, mais pas toi... J'aurais du faire attention à toi... Mais non... Et voilà le résultat.

J'ai fait tellement d'erreur en si peu de temps... J'ai condamné une vie au profit de la mienne, et pourtant, avec quoi je me retrouve maintenant ? Rien... Même si toi, de là-haut tu me pardonnes, moi je ne me le pardonnerai jamais... Mathieu... Je t'aime...

* * *

 _Et voilaaaaa ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir ! Et je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes, je ne me suis relue qu'une fois ! ^^"_

 _A bientôt ! Keur sur vous !_


End file.
